


Two of a Kind

by cherry619



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: Jon's a bloody mess, Sami's downing energy drinks, and Florida fucking sucks.





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this one comes from. But this story is slightly based off true events that did actually happen.
> 
> 1) Jon Moxley competed in a tournament in Florida for FIP in 2010. In a semi-finals match against Arik Cannon he gets busted open the hard way and bleeds pretty extensively. Here are some pictures (NOT for the fainthearted) http://dean-ambrose.net/gallery/albums/screencaptures/FIP/jpmc%202010%20arik/v01625.png and http://dean-ambrose.net/gallery/albums/screencaptures/FIP/jpmc%202010%20arik/v01632.png. 
> 
> And this is the little dork in his bandage: http://dean-ambrose.net/gallery/albums/screencaptures/FIP/jpmc%202010%20sami/v00007.png and http://dean-ambrose.net/gallery/albums/screencaptures/FIP/jpmc%202010%20sami/v01113.png
> 
> 2) Sami talks about that match in this video here where he discusses drinking redlines, shitting his pants and arguing with Jon over when to end the match. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r71fRJLwPcM
> 
> 3) deanambrose.net had a 6 year anniversary q&a with Dean and he mentioned this match: 
> 
> If you could go back and relive any one moment, what would it be?  
> Sent by Jessi Lee  
> A: The cigarette I had after a terrified doctor recommended orange juice, after nearly bleeding to death in a tournament in Florida. I wrestled Sami Callihan 30 min later!
> 
> So all of these different accounts for one tournament made it sound awful and I love the friendship between Sami and Mox so obviously what I inserted in between is false but I used most of what really happened in the story. I imagine Sami to be Mr. grumpy throughout and Jon to be fucking oblivious to everything. I may write more of Sami and Mox in BFF situations given real life events like other matches together if there is interest or anyone has any ideas. Hope you enjoy it nevertheless!

The first thing Sami does is turn and vomit in the trash can nearby.

He can distantly hear Jon curse him in the background but all Sami can do is dry heave in response. He shakily manages to flip Jon off as he’s leaning over the trash can and that gives him some modicum of satisfaction despite losing his lunch.

Sami wipes a shaky hand across his mouth and spits a few times before muttering, “fuck” under his breath. He fucking _hates_ puking but the sight and smell of all that blood on his friend unnerved him and made his stomach jump. He’s seen Jon down and out plenty of times, and some instances he was the one doing the deed but the way the doctor rattled off a suggestion of orange juice for massive blood loss didn’t help Sami’s stomach in the long run and before he knew it his lunch was coming up to greet him.

“Give me a fucking light.” Jon mumbles around the cigarette in his mouth and like clockwork one of the guys flashes a lighter in Jon’s face so the cigarette can get lit. Sami watches in pure disbelief as Jon takes a long drag from the cigarette as blood slips down past the bandage on his forehead.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Sami admonishes.

Jon gives him that _look_. The look where he manages to look both insane and innocent at the same damn time and it pisses Sami off to no avail because he knows he won’t be making sense of this situation at all.

Sami decides then and there that Florida is an abysmal place and he’s never coming back to Florida ever again.

“Dude you’re shaking quit drinking the damn energy drink.”

Sami glares at Jon’s stupid bloody head as he chugs the rest of his redline. If it wasn’t for his dumbass getting busted open the hard way (despite Sami knowing for a fact it’s not his fault but whatever) than Sami’s nerves wouldn’t be so shot.

“I fucking hate you.” Is all Sami can say in response and Jon gets that goofy grin on his face and without warning leans down and plops a disgustingly, spit-balled kiss on his cheek.

“I’m going to blame that on blood loss.” Sami mutters darkly as he wipes away the saliva and what he is sure is blood congealed together.

They are both sitting backstage waiting for their separate entrances for the tournament. Sami is supposed to go over, with good reason, but it still makes him uneasy to know Jon has already lost a good portion of his blood 30 minutes ago. Then he was dragged into the back where a doctor wrapped his head wound up and recommended orange juice as a solution and the fucker hasn’t fucking stopped being an idiot since then. The man probably downed two beers and smoked four cigarettes by the time they both decided to sit and wait. Mainly they are sitting because Sami is done fucking catching Jon’s fat ass because he can’t keep his balance due to blood loss.

The bleeding has since slowed down to a mere trickle but Sami’s pretty sure Jon’s dumbass will manage to open it up again in the match.

“Don’t be such a sour puss.”  Jon mumbles. His words are becoming more slurred as well and it unnerves Sami to the point where he cracks open another redline and downs it in one go before his music hits.

Before Sami goes through the curtain for his match he gives Jon a stormy stare. “Don’t die on me you bitch.”

Jon flips him off in response and that sets Sami’s heart beat into a more steady rhythm.

“Whatever you do…just don’t fucking head butt me.”

Sami rolls his eyes and tries his best not slap the shit out of Jon just for that ridiculous request. Sometimes…it really, really r _eally_ was a pain having one Jon Moxley as a best friend.

Sami is reminded of this hardship when the first thing that Jon does in the ring is fucking head butts _him_ instead and makes himself start bleeding again. Sami watches in slow motion as Jon falls flat on his ass after the head butt and starts to look like death warmed over real fast, Sami almost forgets to sell the head butt himself due to how dumbstruck he is by what is even transpiring in front of his eyes.

As Sami takes a bump to the ground and feels his stomach start to act up again he’s reminded why he’s vowed to never come back to Florida ever again.

“Quit fucking scratching at it ya asshole.” Sami grouches as Jon does his best to itch around the IV tape on his arm.

“It fucking itches you dipshit.” Jon barks out, his voice all scratchy due to the multiple cigarettes he smoked before Sami dragged his ass to the hospital as well as from sheer exhaustion. Sami has gotten good at recognizing when Jon has finally hit his limit and Sami could tell by the end of their match that Jon had hit that limit likely 15 minutes ago.

Sami glances at the clock again on the wall and notes that it’s only now turning 12:30 am. It feels like he’s been sitting in this shitty hospital chair for hours now when in reality it’s only maybe been about 45 minutes in total. When Sami dragged a half conscious Jon, still in his ring gear mind you, into the emergency room the nurses had to only do one take of his bandaged, bloodied head before he was being dragged off to the back. Sami made sure he bullied his way back there and given he was covered in Jon’s blood as well as the stench of shitting himself, considering of all the fucking things to happen that night he fucking shit himself in the match on top of it, the nurses kindly decided to pick their own battles and let him do whatever the hell he wanted.

“I told ya not to drink those energy drinks. They’re bad for ya man.” Jon had his eyes closed and finally gave up on his battle with the IV tape. The blood being pumped into his arm was beginning to make Sami queasy again.

“And I told you to shut the hell up. You’re fucking bleeding all over the god damn place and then you give me a suplex and I shit myself and you _still_ want to argue over ending the match? What the hell is wrong with you?” Sami demands; more worried than angry at this point in time. Jon’s gotten quieter over the course of the day and considering Jon had consumed a pretty good amount of alcohol before the show even started, that’s very unusual. Jon couldn’t shut the fuck up when he was drunk. So needless to say Sami was a bit freaked out which always came across harshly.

“It’s not my fault.” Jon grouched, his forehead scrunching before he hissed quietly at being reminded of the stiches freshly done in his forehead. “Blame fucking Cannon for it.”

Oh, Sami already did and he’ll be sure to pay it forward the next time he’s in the ring with Arik fucking Cannon.

“Hey Sami?”

“Hmmm…?” Sami grunts, thinking that what was going to come out of Jon’s mouth was something sincere given his tone. He normally only reserved that tone for apologizing or admitting he was wrong about something.

“Can ya get the nurses phone number for me she’s really fucking hot.”

“You asshole!” Sami yells and chucks a pillow at Jon’s face feeling satisfaction when said nurse comes back in and yells at Jon for disturbing the other patients with his cursing.

**The End**

 

 


End file.
